


Mishaps and Merriment

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Prompto is excited to be sharing his first Christmas with Gladio, but the Shield seems to have taken to his own Christmas tasks with a bit too much exuberance.





	Mishaps and Merriment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theorchardofbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorchardofbones/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for theorchardofbones and their prompt request for a bit of holiday Gladio/Prompto fluff. I hope you enjoy it and that it gives you the fluffy feels you were craving!

“There!  Picture perfect if I do say so myself,” Prompto said proudly as he stepped back from the Christmas tree he’d just finished putting the last of the ornaments on.  It was definitely a sight to behold considering he’d covered it in everything that had caught his eye. Sparkling ornaments? Got them. Multi-coloured lights that blinked and came in various sizes?  You bet! Garland of silver, gold, red and purple hung around it without a second thought? Oh.. oh definitely.

 

This was going to be the first Christmas that he was going to share with Gladio as an actual couple and he felt the excitement bubbling in his chest.  The man himself was clattering away in the kitchen. They’d each decided to undertake something festive to get their apartment ready for the holidays and for some reason, Gladio had decided that he would definitely do the cookies and who was Prompto to deny him?

 

Listening for a moment he could hear the man humming from the kitchen and a warm smile appeared over his features.  Maybe if he was sneaky he could snap a secret picture of his sweetheart being a big holiday softie?

 

With a mischievous little smile, Prompto tiptoed over to the table nearby to grab his camera.  He was grateful for his new red and green striped Christmas socks which were far thicker than his regular ones and kept his movements muffled and quiet.  He was like a Christmas ninja! There was nothing that was going to stand between him and this once in a lifetime moment!

 

Mustering up all the stealth he could, Prompto crept toward their kitchen.  It was separated from the small living room by a wall so he could easily look around the corner to see what the man was up to.  Ducking down he carefully maneuvered himself, listening to the sound continued noises of Gladio moving around their kitchen before finally taking the initiative to peek around the corner.  What he found was far better than he could’ve hoped for.

 

While Prompto had taken the decorating of the Christmas tree with much gusto, Gladio had apparently done the same with the making of the Christmas cookies.  There was flour over almost every surface of the kitchen. The countertops look like they’d been through a baking war with no survivors. There were pieces of egg, both shell and yolk, puddles of batter which looked far lumpier than any batter should, and something that may at one time have been a wooden spoon, but was now broken in half and laying on two different counters.

 

However, the main focus still belonged entirely to Gladio.  The man was truly a sight to behold and Prompto wouldn’t have given it up for anything.  The Shield was wearing a Christmas sweater that Prompto had picked for him. It was vibrant green and red with silver and gold accents, a stitched snowman over the chest.  However, with Gladio’s broad frame it was making the poor snowman look like he was warped and melting with as stretched as he was. While the sweater was definitely amazing to see on the man, what was better was that the chaos on the counters paled in comparison to the man himself.

 

Flour coated him.  Had he tried to rip open the bag with his teeth?!  His forearms, chest, cheeks and hair were all covered in the stuff.  It was like he’d used his clothing as a walking napkin and then hadn’t realized how much was still left on his hands as he pushed hair out of his eyes.  When Gladio had turned to put a tray of cookies into the oven, Prompto had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from doubling over in laughter. Two white handprints were highly visible over his boyfriends backside, especially in the black pants he’d decided to wear.  It was like Prompto had been blessed by the Astrals above and he wasn’t going to miss this shot!

 

As Gladio seemed intent on making sure the cookies were placed delicately on the upper rack, Prompto slowly brought up his camera and snap, snap, snap… Christmas shenanigans complete.

 

Sadly, the snapping of his pictures had finally alerted Gladio to his deeds and his eyes widened as he saw the man whip his head around, amber eyes narrowing instantly at the culprit.

 

“Prompto.  Delete them,” he warned, a playful smile working its way over his lips as he closed the oven door and turned to face the gunner.

 

Shaking his head, Prompto stood too, keeping his eyes locked on Gladio’s as nervous giggles started to escape.  “No can do, Gladio. These babies are some of the best I’ve taken,” he argued, taking a tentative step back as Gladio took a warning step forward.

 

“Prompto?”

 

“Gladio.”

 

“Delete them.”

 

Prompto knew he had a choice here and he needed to make the smart one.  The one that would save him from his boyfriends wrath. But…. where would the fun be in that?

 

“Make me.”

 

With that final taunt he tore off toward the living room, a flour covered, ugly sweater wearing boyfriend hot on his heels.

 

“No!  Gladio!  I’m not going to delete them!” he cried out as he raced around to the far side of his sofa, trying to keep it between himself and the Shield.

 

Gladio was not one to be deterred, but paused for a moment as they circled one another.  “If you do I promise to take it easy on you, bright eyes,” he said lightly, not waiting for a reply before simply charging the sofa and jumping over it like a lion after its prey.

 

The shriek that left Prompto was absolutely inhuman and the poor blond only had time to turn around before two big, strong arms, wrapped around his middle and pulled him close.

 

“NO!  No, G-Gladio!” Prompto giggled nervously before finding his boyfriend scruffy beard nuzzling against his sensitive neck and fingers duck lightly into his sides and stomach, tickling the poor man.

 

Prompto was an absolute goner.  Instantly he was thrown into a hysterical giggle fit, squirming and squeaking as the ticklish sensations buzzed through his body.  His hands still gripped tightly to his dear camera and he shook his head, trying desperately to wriggle his way free.

 

“Stahahap!  Gla-Glahahady-NO!”

 

Gladio’s fingers had found Prompto’s extra sensitive lower ribs and the ability to properly talk was completely thrown out the window.

 

“That’s not my name, Sunshine,” he purred, only tormenting his poor boyfriends ribs a few more seconds before stopping his attack all together and pressing a little kiss against his ear.

 

Prompto instantly slumped against the man, panting and giggling softly, his cheeks, ears and neck all red and making his freckles stand out all the more.  “You…. are mean…. and…. play unfair,” he chided lightly, though the bright smile still stayed on his lips. Turning his head a bit he looked up at his flour covered boyfriend and found nothing but warmth in the amber eyes that looked back at him.  “But I still love you… and wouldn’t have you any other way,” he said softly, earning a rumbled chuckle from the taller man.

 

“Glad to hear it, Prom.  And I hope you know I don’t mind the pictures.  Just don’t show Noct. He’ll never let me live it down,” he joked before pausing.  “Actually… don’t show Iggy either. If he saw the mess I’d made for a batch of cookies I’d never hear the end of it.”

 

The image of Ignis pulling the man aside to scold him and tell him off for his baking techniques had Prompto giggling again and he carefully turned around in his boyfriends hold to smile up at him.  “This will be just for us to enjoy. You look cute in your sweater and with those flour prints on your backside,” he teased.

 

Gladio brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck slightly in embarrassment, a timid smile on his lips.  “Yeah. Things didn’t go according to plan,” he said simply.

 

“Yeah, what happened in there, big guy?”  Prompto asked curiously. “Like… there’s flour everywhere.”

 

“So… it turns out you shouldn’t try cutting the bag open with weaponry.  Who knew?”

 

“And the eggs?”

 

“I sort of…. didn’t realize they were that fragile?  You should see the bowl I used. Or… what’s left of it.”

 

“And…. the spoon?”

 

“Oh… yeah so that was a casualty of the first batch.  Did you know that cookie dough can get tough? I mean like… cement tough.  Snapped way too easy. We should definitely look into a better grade of kitchen tools.”

 

Prompto shook his head, a slight fond exasperation playing over his features.  However, before he could say anything else a peculiar scent caught his attention.

 

“Uh… Gladio?  Do… do you smell that?” he asked, wrinkling his nose a bit.

 

After a beat, Gladio’s eyes widened and he gasped.  “My gingerbread men!” he shouted before the unmistakable sound of the fire alarm started going off.

 

Without a second thought Gladio turned around, leaping back over the couch and tearing off toward the kitchen, the white handprints imprinted across his backside the last thing Prompto seen before he turned the corner.

 

Prompto sighed and glanced down at his camera, flipping through the photo’s he’d taken and shook his head.  This was definitely not what he’d imagined their first Christmas together would be like…. but honestly he couldn’t wait to share many more with this big, ridiculous, wonderful man.

 


End file.
